Sexy
by Kaytalla
Summary: Set During 'Sexy': After Blaine comes over Kurt is left feeling bad about himself. He seeks out acceptance, and finds love in an unexpected place.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt fiddled with his Dalton striped tie. Blaine had just left, and Kurt kept thinking that Blaine basically said that Kurt wasn't sexy, wasn't desirable. He looked in the mirror and frowned, he didn't see how he could be sexy, he looked like a twelve year old milk maid. '_No wonder I don't have a boyfriend. They'd probably feel like a pedophile!_' He thought to himself. '_But then why did Karofsky kiss me?_'

David Karofskys' kiss had haunted Kurt since it happened. And he was becoming less and less inclined to think of it as assault, and more like his first kiss. Less threatening, and more passionate.

Kurt eyes his reflection. He striped off his top layers of clothing, tie blazer and shirt. He stared at himself in the mirror. He was not muscular, but toned. He had no hair, he was perfectly smooth. He remembered hearing Wes and David talking about him, okay so he was eavesdropping, but Wes called him a twink. and to be honest, Kurt had no clue what a twink was.

Curious, he opened his lap top and went to google images and entered 'twink'. What came up were a few photos of boys that looked a bit like him. Hairless, slim, most were either blonde or brunette. He got a picture of a toddler getting his boogers cleaned out, and hoped that was not actually related to his search. He did notice that these boys were very sexy though, not really HIS type, he liked a little more muscle. But they were all probably boner inflicting on someone like Blaine, or...Karofsky?

Kurt closed his browser and looked back to the mirror. He hooked his fingers into his two front belt loops, and pulled down just a little. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth and unbuttoned his pants. Just a small triangle of his bright blue briefs were showing, and he had just a slight blush. He looked like the boys he just saw. _'Is THIS what Blaine thinks is sexy? Being half naked? I can't go to school like this, CERTAINLY can not perform like this...' _Then he thought back to Karofsky, _'I wonder if he thinks this is sexy...' _His eyes flicked to his phone, after the meeting with the Karofskys all of the Hudmels had the Karofskys home phone number. In case then needed one of Daves parents contacted.

Kurt stared at the phone for a moment. It was just sitting there on his bed, innocent, not being used for...non innocent activities. He wetted his lips and picked up the phone. He scrolled through the contacts until he saw it. It was just the last name, Karofsky. His thumb hovered over the talk button, and he took a deep breath, letting it fall onto the screen.

Paul Karofsky picked up on the third ring_,_

"Karofsky residence." Kurt was silent for a moment, contemplating hanging up. But surly he had caller ID and would call back,

"Mr. Karofsky? I-its Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt? Did Dave do something? Dave!"

_"_N-No. I was actually wondering if I could talk to him..." The line was silent for a moment, and Kurt was worried Paul hadn't hear him,

_"_Sure. He's right here." There was rustling and mumbling on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"David..." The line was silent, and Kurt was about to hang up when Dave spoke,

"Kurt? Why are you calling here?"

"Can I ask you something? You'd kind of need to be alone though." Silence,

"Sure. I just went to my room. What is it?" Kurt took a deep breath, and thought about backing out, but he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if he did that.

"Why did you kiss me?" More silence, then Dave, chuckled?

"Because I like you?"

"Why? Why do you like me?"

"Because," Daves tone had changed. It seemed less bored and more like a voice in one of those romantic movies where thet girl would talk about her love. All reminiscent, and loving. "You're smart. Kind. You don't take crap from people. You're attractive." Kurt huffed,

"Attractive. That's all I'll ever be."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think I'm...Sexy?" Silence,

"Yeah."

"C-could I send you a picture?"

"Wh-what Kind of Picture?"

"A reviling one..."

"Y-yes. My cell number is 555-1285..." Kurt could hear the desire in the other boys voice, it was nice to know he could work someone up. And in truth Kurts cock was twitching to life. He stood up in front of his mirror, his jeans still undone, and his hand on his hip, half way into his pants. He snapped the picture, and clicked in Daves phone number.

"Okay, I sent it." He heard a phone ring in the back ground, and assumed it was Daves phone. He readied himself to be laughed at, but all he heard on the other line was a raspy,

"Holy shit." He waited for another minute and Dave cleared his voice, "K-Kurt. Damn... But is it okay for you to send me pics like this? I mean, what about your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"

"That boy you brought from that school..."

"Oh. He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh."

"So, you still think I'm sexy?"

"Yeah."

"Would you want to come over? No one's here. They won't be back until midnight."

"I need your address."

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and Kurt took one last look in his mirror. He'd buttoned his pants back up, and put his white shirt on but left it unbuttoned.<p>

He went down the steps and looked through the peep hole int the door. He smiled and blushed when he saw a bouquet of pink daisies in Daves right hand. He opened the door and motioned for Dave to come in. The bigger boy looked around before giving the flowers to Kurt,

"Th-these are for you. I remembered hearing you tell Mercedes you liked daisies and I just thought-"

"They're perfect." Kurt found it really cute, and even attractive that Dave was flustered. He'd only seen the hard, mean, pushy and jerkish side of Dave before. So this was a welcome change. Kurt stood on his tip toes and touched his lips to Dave.

A few moments later they were in Kurts room, on his bed. With their legs tangled and hands roaming each others bodies.

"K-Kurt-"

"Yeah?" Kurt whispered against Daves lips,

"I don't want to push you to do anything you're not ready for..." Kurt thought over it for a moment, he wanted to be sure he was doing this for the right reasons. He thought about how he should be freaking out about his former bully touching him like this, but it just felt right. Dave was gentle, and careful. And now he was letting Kurt call the shots. Even while Kurt was thinking about it, Dave was still. He didn't continue kissing, or touching. He was waiting.

Kurt smiled, more to himself than anything, because thinking about him, thinking about DAVID, made his chest flutter. Dave made him feel good, like he mattered. Like he was perfect.

"I know. I-I want to...David. I want to with you." Dave kissed him on the forehead,

"Can I ask you something first?" Kurt made a 'Mnhm' noise, "Are you a virgin?"

"Y-yeah..."

"You trust me with that?"

"Just be gentle..."

"I meant the emotional side." Kurt smiled and looked up at Dave,

"I do."

"Will you be my boyfriend? I really have a thing about hooking up." Kurt smiled to himself, who knew that David Karofsky would be the kind of guy to hold sex to the moral standard it should be?

"Yes." Dave lent down and resumed kissing Kurt, the smaller boy smiled against the kiss and made to remove Daves shirt. Once it was off the football player slipped Kurts already undone shirt off his shoulders and kissed at the newly exposed skin on his shoulders. They did this on repeat until both of them were naked, and Kurt motioned to the side table.

"L-lube..." Dave smiled and reached into the drawer.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have any condoms..."

"You have an STD?"

"Well, no. I get tested after any of the skanky girls on the cheerios." Kurt chuckled,

"You used a condom with them right?" Dave nodded, and Kurt smiled,

"Then we're fine. I trust you." Dave nodded again and lubed up three fingers. He slowly pushed the first one into Kurt and the smaller boy moaned and bared down onto the digit. After a few strokes, Dave inserted a second, and then a third. Kurt was fucking himself back down onto Daves fingers and the older boy crooked them in search of that little spot.

Kurt let out a load moan,

"G-God David! Ah! N-now... Pleaaasee." Kurt looked into Daves eyes and mouthed 'please'. He took his fingers out of Kurt, earning a whine of protest from the slender boy beneath him. He slicked up this throbbing member, and pushed an inch into Kurt. He moaned, and had to grip the base of his cock to keep from coming, "Keep going..." He pushed in, stopping every inch or so and waiting for Kurt to adjust.

Soon he was buried to the hilt, and watched Kurt go from in pain, to pleasure as he rocked in and out of him.

"B-bay, I won't last long..." He groaned out, Kurt only squeaked in response. Dave felt his orgasm coiling tightly in his belly, and began pumping Kurts neglected cock. Three strokes and Kurt was coming hard onto his chest, some of it reaching his chin. He screamed Daves name as he came, and that with the combination of Kurts walls clenching around him and the sight of Kurts head thrown back, his mouth in an O and blush on his cheeks ripped Daves seed from him, and spilled into Kurt.

Dave caught his breath, and gently pulled out of Kurt, and pulled the smaller boy into his side. He kissed the top of his head and whispered into his hair,

"Feel sexy now?" Kurt chuckled and nodded, "I love you, Kurt. You don't have to say it back. But I wanted you to know it's how I feel."

"I know I will come to love you David. I like you a lot now, and you make me feel so good. I know I will love you, someday soon."

"I'm glad."

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting with Blaine in the common room of Dalton the next Monday. He smiled to himself thinking about his previous weekend.<p>

He has had sex with David Karofsky, then went on a date with said boy, and then Dave even came out to his parents. Oddly, they were okay with it, and Burt knew about his son and Dave. They already decided that Kurt would finish off the semester at Dalton, then go back to McKinley, since it was clear no one would be killing him.

But unfortunately, that meant he had to compete with the Warblers at regionals. He really wanted to be back at McKinley, especially since Blaine was still pushing the sexy issue.

"Seriously though Kurt, we really need to figure out this sexy thing with you. We need to win regionals." Okay, so Kurt hadn't told Blaine about the weekend yet. He would get there. But Blaines 'sexier than thou' attitude was starting to piss him off, he even knew for a fact that Blaine still had his V card.

"Sexy thing with me?"

"Yeah. You need to be able to act sexy or else we-"

"You know what Blaine?" Kurt began, standing up he hoisted his book bag over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. He jutted his hip and put his hand on it, "I'm sexy without even trying, and I pity that you can't see that. Dave does and-"

"Wait, Dave KAROFSKY?"

"Yes. We met up this weekend, and he came out, and we're actually dating now. So Blaine, I'm tired of trying to 'fit in' with you and 'act' sexy for you. Because I'm perfect, just the way I am. And By the way, I'm not going to help you win regionals, I'm going back to McKinley right after regionals. I think I'll just stick to swaying in the background. Find someone else to be sexy with." And with that, Kurt turned on his heel, and left a still overly cocky Blaine alone in the common room.

He smiled to himself, for the first time in his life, he truly felt good about himself.

He felt empowered, strong, courageous,

He felt Sexy.


	2. PLEASE HELP THESE PEOPLE

I just wanted to spread the word.

I don't live anywhere near Connecticut or I sure as hell would be out there helping.

But it has come to my attention that the most hated people in America (the westboro baptist church) are planning to picket at the funerals of the children and staff who died yesterday.

It's in this message circulating facebook:

The Westboro Baptist Church announced plans to picket the funerals of the children and adults killed in Friday's school shooting in Newtown, Connecticut! I'm calling on you all to spread the news, get people aware, and go form a human wall to protect these families! If you have friends, family, or you live or are near CT, then GO! I will keep you up to date, but SHARE this to everyone!

I know this site reaches people from all around the world, and I feel honored to have to many followers I felt I needed to share this.

Please, do what you can to help, if you're like me and there's no way for you to be there in person, then spread this around as much as you can!

For those who are in Connecticut, in the words of our loved Blaine Anderson: COURAGE.


End file.
